Sai
by Xanaria
Summary: Okay, this is something I decided to write because I thought "Hey, there has to be SOME reason why Saix is so harsh." So I wrote this as an explanation. It was written before any info on BBS was released, by the way...


"Sai! Come here _right now_ you ungrateful brat!"

Sai sighed. "I'm coming _mother_." He cringed at the term.

Sai was your average nineteen-year-old boy who was always nothing but polite to absolutely everyone. He was a handsome man- he had long straight blue hair, and bright yellow eyes. He lived with his mom and dad who were filthy rich. They, on average, made millions every day. However, they insisted that, instead of hiring a butler or maid, they have their only son wait on them hand and foot- Sai was sure that the only reason they had him in the first place was so that he could be their personal slave.

He walked to his mom, who was impatiently waiting for him. "_What _could have_ possibly _taken you so long?!" She yelled at him.

"I'm sorry mother…" He braced himself for the slap that followed.

"You _should _be! Do you _know_ how long I've been waiting here?!"

"N-no, ma'am…" He looked down.

"Look at me, you inconsiderate fool!" He quickly snapped his head back up. "I've been waiting here for _two minutes. _How _dare_ you make I, the one who feeds you and provides you with a place to live and sleep, wait for _you_ when I have a dinner reservation in an hour?!"

"I-I'm sorry, mother…"

She slapped him again, this time so hard his face turned bright pink. "Go. Get. Me. My. _Damn_. Shoes. _Right. Now._" She said through clinched teeth.

Sai nodded once then swiftly walked away, his eyes filled with hate.

Sai hated his parents, but had so little power and freedom that he couldn't do anything about it. He was technically an adult, yet he wasn't allowed to leave his parent's home. If he tried to run away, they'd just find him. His father was with the highest form of government, and his mother was one of the most famous people in their world. They had the money and power to track him down.

He was fully educated, and finished at the top of all of his classes, mainly out of fear of doing worse, but he wasn't able to go to college because he would have to leave his parents to do so. He had no dreams in life. His parents crushed everything he had ever strived towards. He didn't even know how to drive, nor did he ever have a girlfriend-- he knew it wouldn't work out because of his parents.

He got his mother the shoes she knew she wanted, then walked to the kitchen. It was after ten, so he knew that it was safe to go in there. He wasn't allowed to be in the same room as either of his parents at any time unless they summoned him, nor was he allowed to eat until after they did. Because of this, and the fact he cooked them every meal, he was an excellent cook, yet he never received any praise.

After he ate, he carefully crept through the house, peering around every corner to make sure his parents weren't there, and walked to the only window in the mansion that his parents didn't bolt shut; they didn't know it wasn't. He opened it and looked down at the familiar seven-foot drop, before jumping out and quickly escaping to his personal sanctuary.

He ran to a hill, on which was a weeping willow, that had a fairly steep drop that led into a large pond. He sat beneath the beautiful tree and looked up at the perfectly round moon that shone brightly, illuminating his pale skin, and causing the perfectly clear pond to sparkle brilliantly beneath it's presence.

Sai sighed as he stared at the bright orb of the night. "My dear lovely…" He whispered, "Why must you always wane once you grow so full?"

As if in response, the moon shone brighter for a brief moment.

He laughed once, looking away, then looked back up, smiling, as he only did when he spent he time alone with his precious moon.

The moon was the only thing that ever made Sai feel like he belonged. He felt that 'she' understood him more than any other ever did. When he spoke to the heavenly beauty, it seemed that it would reply, often merely giving Sai a sudden sense of compassion, which he never felt except for these secret moments of the night.

Yet, when he spent these nights alone, nothing had ever happened that compared to the events of that night. He was happily sitting there, staring at the glowing sphere, occasionally commenting to himself how beautiful it was, or murmuring a complement to it, when suddenly, a small black somewhat human-like creature with glowing yellow eyes and antennae ran over to him and leeched itself onto Sai's arm.

"What the—what _are _you?!" He yelled, trying to scrape the small pest off of his arm, which was, frankly, starting to burn…

Suddenly, two more appeared out of nowhere, and grabbed onto him, refusing to let go. More came, and together, they all pinned him to the ground. In a desperate attempt to escape these strange nuisances, he wiggled out of their grip and flung himself down the hill, rolling, and landing in the pond.

He immediately looked up the hill to see if they were gone. They weren't. They were now running down the hill, coming after him once again.

He stood up and tried to run away, but slipped on the grass due to him now being soaking wet. He quickly stood up and shivered slightly at the lightly blowing breeze. He tried to run away once again, but got tackled and fell onto his back because of a particularly large shadow-like creature.

They all once again pinned him to the ground and the larger of them all sat on his chest and started clawing at his clothes. Once there was a somewhat large hole ripped, revealing his chest, Sai saw the creature put, what he assumed were its hands, above where his heart would be, and raise them.

The last thing he saw before everything went black was a glowing pink heart appear in the monster's hands.


End file.
